<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>suspended in our perpetual dreamscape by blackmaskfucker (beherrscht)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457308">suspended in our perpetual dreamscape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beherrscht/pseuds/blackmaskfucker'>blackmaskfucker (beherrscht)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>new world order [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>99 percent horny 1 percent lore, Bad End AU, Begging, Body Modification, Collars, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kinda, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, akira "im leading my dick to a better future" kurusu, god!akira, repeat: tentacle sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beherrscht/pseuds/blackmaskfucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaldabaoth wished to control the world.</p>
<p>To Akira, Akechi was his world. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>new world order [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>suspended in our perpetual dreamscape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is all reis fault for mentioning tentacle sex and jyns fault for fanning the flames</p>
<p>psst: dubious consent tag is there bec goro is extremely suggested to be under a form of hypnosis [and he is] so if brainwashing isnt your cup of tea smash the back button Right Now</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Kurusu Akira had never been the type of person to conform to what he's been given. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>So when the God of Control gives him an offer that would enable him to change the world however he wishes it to, he doesn't reject it—instead he embraces it, yet doesn't accept it because he refuses to be kept on a chain by some cup blinded by its illusion of grandiose. As they come into contact, he completely lets his spirit of rebellion free, all the desires and wishes and the corrupt sins of the human mind, and it devours the man-made God in front of him, tears it to pieces.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He smiles as he salvages the pieces of power and consumes them, starving for power, power that would give him absolution. The power that would enable him to truly change the world, not the pseudo, crippled version that Yaldabaoth offered. He drinks down the pain as he lets the strength tear apart his body and rebuild him from inside out, lets it burn through his skin and reconstruct him so he could properly ascend. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The Trickster looks at himself in the mirror after he is finished. He doesn't recognize himself anymore—a hideous form between human and God. The jagged edges of his bleeding tooth are hideous, pieces of the slain god are protruding from all over his body, the skewed halo dripping in blood and sin, and all he does upon seeing his own reflection is smile.   </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Yaldabaoth wished to control the world.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>To Akira, Akechi Goro was his world. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>And the monster born from their collective corpses merely smiled as he whispered—</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Goro</em>." Akira whines as he's assaulted by a particular brown shape that managed to crawl out of bed eventually.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mmf," the shape just mumbles at Akira's tone, digging his head harder into the junction of his neck and clinging harder. "Cold. Don't wanna wear clothes," he sulks, playing mindlessly with his red collar embedded with Akira's name. He's wearing nothing else but a seductive and tempting flush that travels all the way to his navel. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on, I'm working for once, honey." Because the universe needed <em>some </em>maintenance, to his chagrin. He couldn't really be bothered with it, considering his entire world was currently using his body like a tree and clutching onto him like a koala, making little desperate noises as he rocked forward. But it did need <em>some </em>maintenance, and he hasn't done any in the past few months after ascending to Godhood unless it was a certain Detective Prince sized, so he tries to push him away and to finish this <em>one part</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi just aims his angelic face and <em>pouts</em>. It's the cutest thing Akira's goddamn seen, and soon all work is forgotten as Goro straddles him and begins kissing him leisurely. "Work later. All work and no play makes Akira a very dull boy." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I think we are close to 'all play and no work' personally," he jokes, but reaches down to cradle Goro's naked ass. How was he supposed to react when the world's most attractive man was nakedly grinding down that against his hard-on? He decides that it is whatever God's fault that he can't concentrate and realizes, oh, <em>I'm the god, aren't I? </em>Well, with such a devoted advocate by his side, maybe he doesn't want to resist.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Goro's voice is drowsy and hypnotising as he leans forward to brush lips tenderly against Akira's own. "Fuck me, Akira." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I won't be able to stop when I start," Akira grips tightly at the chair as he allows his form to unfurl just enough to retrieve <em>them</em>, and Goro shivers when he feels a curious tentacle brush against his ankle. "I won't be able to let you go until you're filled to the brim with me," he breathes out, barely keeping control over his desires to devour, conquer, own and <em>control</em>. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Goro's leg spreads apart as an appendage sneaks up his leg, then seductively melts at the touch, moaning as his dim crimson eyes twinkle, "is that a promise?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A perfect display of submission. Akechi drives him fucking <em>crazy</em>. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As Akira's controls slip, others begin to pool around Goro, gently rubbing against his inner thighs or brushing against his cheek, some keeping his arms bound behind his back. The brunette pleasantly basks in the attention, body trembling in silent desire and anticipation as he waits for the initial penetration. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're still so <em>wet</em>," Akira hisses as the member dips into the ring of flesh and deeper into the crevice of Goro's ass, becoming slicker at each thrust as it gets coated with the evidence of yesterday and Goro's own wetness. "Given you this much cum already and you're still hungry for more, you'll be the end of me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can't help myself, you feel <em>so good</em>," the brunette murmurs, expression dopey. "Front too?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With Goro looking at him like that, he would gift him the <em>world</em>. Akira manipulates the thinner ribbon to brush against the slit, then playfully nudges the head instead. "Look at you, already so hard. You won't last long if I plug you in now. Make yourself come first, and I will." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When the brunette tries to wrap a hand around his cock, Akira wraps a tight bond using one of his appendages, binding his two hands tightly behind him as Akira uses their strengths to carefully raise Goro from the ground. The non-humans tuts, "nuh, uh. You can come just from your ass now, work for it." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So the Trickster watches in delight as his lover bewitchingly begins to thrust back against the slick limb buried between his ass, moaning wantonly as he gives a pleased smile at his audience. Akira, as reward, thrusts against the prostate harshly, rubbing the spot leisurely as Goro chokes on his own spit, his cock jumping between his thighs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It doesn't take long, with the way Akira punctually pushes against Akechi's spot and the soft praise he offers Goro comes against his stomach, cock jumping as it jerks out a steady trail of come. The tentacles ease their pressure, pulling out until only the head is set in, and the thin string crawls up Akechi's thighs, expertly sliding into the deeper into the slit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How does it feel?" Akira murmurs as he slowly slides the tentacle into the urethra, "being filled like this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So good..." Goro shivers as it penetrates deeper and deeper into his now soft cock. "Being filled by you, it's..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So greedy," Akira breathlessly watches as he shoves the leftover lengths in, manipulating the length in Goro's ass so they brush against Akechi's prostate at the same time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But I'm <em>your</em> greedy," the brunette huffs cheekily once he recovers from the pleasure, and lolls his head, tongue leaking out in joy. Akira can't help himself from laughing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He comes to a complete still to observe and drink down the sight of his own masterpiece—Akechi suspended in the air by his appendages, body spread out in eagle position, plugged in the ass, mouth and cock. His greedy zealot, sucking fiercely against the member in his mouth, makes a confused noise, tries to grind himself down against the member but Akira leisurely denies him, the pressure of existence being there but nothing moving. Goro, after a few minutes, begins to break, shaking desperately and crying against the cock in his mouth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akira retracts it slowly from between Goro's lips, a squelching sound coming as it slips out of his throat. Leaving it lying against his cheek, Akira manipulates to thrust both tentacles in his ass and urethra <em>hard</em>, breaking Akechi's expression of betrayal, morphing it into something more frantic and wanton. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Goro's voice is groggy as he hazily asks, "'Kira?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Beg</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>""Kira, kira," Goro sobs, melting into the embrace of Akira's extended limbs. "Want it so much, please..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Want <em>what</em> so much, honey? You're going to need to be a little more specific," the raven smirks as he uses one of the appendages to brush against Akechi's nipple. He shudders hard, oversensitive, so Akira does it again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fill me up?" the brunette questions hopefully. "Use me?" He adds shyly, wiggling his hips to make himself impossibly tighter around Akira.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Cheater," the raven grumbles but complies by speeding up his thrusts and slipping the tentacle back into Goro's mouth, closing his eyes to focus on the sensations of his countless limbs thrusting into the welcoming heat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They stay like that: Akira extended limbs thrusting each all off-rhythm with each other into Goro's three holes, and Akechi basking happily in the affection, sucking and thrusting back at his own leisure. His breath turns erratic as time passes, twisting his body in a particular way that indicates he's close. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akira moans as Goro tightens his ass around him, desperate to make Akira come before he comes again, and Akira decides to indulge him by flooding his face and ass with thick, viscous come. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>To his surprise, Goro doesn't come from being filled with Akira's seed, but from being assaulted by three appendages and having his nipples played, it's soon he pulls against his binding and comes <em>hard</em> around the makeshift sound. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"'Kira?" Goro squeaks when he recovers from his own orgasm, as Akira tries to slip the thin tentacle into the soft member's slit again. "Slow down, I can't—hnn, <em>can't—</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akira <em>can't</em> now, his control slipping as the world dips into darkness, his thrusts turning erratic and furious as he pumps himself into the loose asshole. Goro chokes and opens his mouth to breathe; the raven uses that moment to force another one of his tentacles deep into Akechi's throat. Fuck, it feels <em>all too good,</em> and Akira's coming again, but not stopping, can't stop at this point, because he just can't ever get enough of Goro, no matter how hard, how often as he does this. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The tentacles digging harshly into Goro's skin, Akira continues assaulting the offered body until Goro's furious shouts turn into nothing but husky, enticing mewls, then later into mere breathy huffs of defeat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>A voice surprisingly like his own cries out in his head sometimes. "No, no, that isn't Goro, what have you done to him, what have you </em>
    <b>
      <em>done—</em>
    </b>
    <em>"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Akira viciously bites in his words, feeling defensive. "I've made it so that he would never leave me. He's my world, so why shouldn't his be mine?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Another, this quite different from his own yet still deathly familiar, echoes around his walls, too. "You had the strength to rebuild the </em>
    <b>
      <em>world</em>
    </b>
    <em>, and you've chosen it to sate your own selfish desires—"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Shut up," Akira hisses in his head, "shut the fuck up or I'll obliterate both of you from existence." </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mmph," is all Goro says when they finally finish a few hours later, his entire body covered in his own and Akira's come. He makes a sleepy sound as Akira takes a towel and begins to rub it down his stomach, cleaning up the aftermath of their little playtime together. Goro tends to be exhausted and lethargic whenever they finished with this; probably because Akira doesn't stop until <em>he </em>was sated, and Akira's position meant he tended to last longer, even with the tweaks he's made to Goro's system. Akira <em>technically </em>doesn't have a limit, but Akechi, even while overclocked with Akira's powers, does. Akira tends to lose his control around Goro, but he still has some grip on his desires that he can keep himself from fucking Goro to his death—that doesn't mean he can stop himself from fucking a <em>little </em>more than Goro can handle. It's alright, because Akira finds this version of his lover even more adorable than usual.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The raven tuts as Goro moans and rubs the towel against his face, making a soft, hopeless sound. Now deemed clean, Akira flicks open the top bedside table cabinet to retrieve a plug, reaching for Goro's ass. Goro vehemently shakes his head, moving his gaping hole away from Akira's touch. Akira chuckles and cradles Goro's face, trying to look at him eye to eye. "C'mon, turn over so I can plug your ass. You don't want it all leaking out, do you?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The brunette, pliant and jelly limbs complains drowsily, "but I wanna feel it trail down my legs, 'kira... Wanna feel you again..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akira's breath stops in its throat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi drives him <em>so fucking crazy</em>. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Having nothing to say to that, Akira gives a full body shudder and he throws away the plug somewhere haphazardly as he reaches forward to collect the docile brunette in his arms who curls up to him by instinct. The sheer trust he puts onto him makes his heart flutter and his fingers electric.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mm," Goro hums, "love you so much..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>It's not actually him; this only looks like him, is shaped like him but he's not the Goro he fell in love with because he broke him and played with his mind and body until he'd never say no to him, until he's become only the shadow of a man once he's been, a neutered animal. He's not the person he need, the real Akechi could never be chained down and collared like a pet, because he's a wildcard, because he's the one person who has the potential to kill Akira—</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love you too, Goro," Akira murmurs far too late, patting the hairs of the brunette who's long ago fallen asleep on his lap. "And one day you'll <em>really</em> love me back too."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anyways my twitter is @tsunbrownie but like the lore for this is stuck on the maintweet of my nsfw acct which is @blackmaskfucker</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>